Cahills vs Demigods
by Katherine's Sue Slayer
Summary: It's a Percy Jackson and 39 Clues character tournament! Vote for your favorite characters! Actually, please don't; it's over.
1. Let the games begin!

Welcome to the first (and probably last) ever Cahills vs. Demigods tournament! This tournament is a not-so-revolutionary idea to decide _your _favorite 39 Clues or Percy Jackson character.

Notice: This is NOT based on who would win in a battle, cause PJO would win all but one (yay Dan!). It's based on who you like more. Post your votes on a review.

**Amy Cahill vs. Laurel**

Laurel is only mentioned in Titan's Curse. She's a good runner. If you don't know who Amy is, LEAVE!

**Dan Cahill vs. Clovis**

Clovis is a son of Hypnos and pretty much sleeps all the time. Again, if you don't know who Dan is, LEAVE!

**Ian Kabra vs. Mitchell**

Mitchell's a son of Aphrodite. Ian is gonna win due to the fact of the ferocious amount of Ian-obsessed girls on this site, but vote away!

**Hamilton Holt vs. Katie Gardner**

Demeter cabin leader vs. muscle-bound computer nerd. Fun.

**Nellie Gomez vs. Chris Rodriguez**

Nose-pierced au pair vs. former crazy traitor. I love this story!

**Grace Cahill vs. Lee Fletcher**

Yay! Old Madrigal who started it all vs. ace archer. Why didn't I think of this story sooner?

**Fiske Cahill vs. Malcolm**

Malcolm's Annabeth's right-hand man. Fiske is aka the Man in Black. Gee, I wonder…

**Jonah Wizard vs. Coach Gleeson Hedge**

Satyr vs. hip hop artist. This one's really fun!

**Natalie Kabra vs. Phoebe**

Hunter of Artemis against Ian's deadly younger sister. Lovely…

**Isabel Kabra vs. Jake Mason**

AHHH! ISABEL! Oh wait, that's just her name. Next to a Hephaestus guy. A match made in my computer.

**Irina Spasky vs. Will Solace**

Former KGB agent versus Apollo healer. Just swell.

**Saladin vs. Nyssa**

Who let that cat in here? Oh yea, I did…and the blacksmith girl…

**Alistair Oh vs. Drew**

Backstabbing burrito tycoon against Aphrodite drama queen. No comment.

**Sinead Starling vs. Connor Stoll**

Why, oh fate, why? Two of my favorites, an Ekat triplet trying to cure her bros against a prankster son of Hermes. I hope they tie.

**Eisenhower Holt vs. Travis Stoll**

A musclehead West Point-reject, with Connor's pretty much clone. I hope they aren't reading this. Well, I hope Eisenhower's not. He'll hurt me.

**Reagan Holt vs. Ethan Nakamura**

Ballerina Holt versus crusader for minor gods' rights. Need I say more?

**Percy Jackson vs. Cousin Ingrid**

Ingrid took the million in Maze of Bones. If you don't know who Percy is, read the Amy part.

**Annabeth Chase vs. Uncle Jose**

Jose took the million too. If you don't know who Annabeth is, you know what to do.

**Grover Underwood vs. Nikolai Spasky**

Irina's deceased nine-year-old son. I don't think you need to hear what to do if you don't know who Grover is.

**Jason Grace vs. Kurt**

Kurt's a South African chess player and singer. Jason is a son of Jupiter and can fly. Pick your poison.

**Piper vs. Professor Bardsley**

Singing instructor and Tomas traitor versus daughter of Aphrodite. Choose wisely.

**Tyson vs. Shep Trent**

Amy and Dan's dad's cousin, a surfing bum against a Cyclops son of Poseidon. Careful, they both get violent when they get angry.

**Nico de Angelo vs. Vikram Kabra**

Lucian leader & Ian and Natalie's dad vs. Hades' son. _THEY SCARE ME!_

**Chiron vs. Cora Wizard**

The Janus leader and Jonah's mom versus the centaur activities director of Camp Half-Blood. Whoopee.

**Thalia Grace vs. Arnold Holt**

Daughter of Zeus and Hunter of Artemis against the Holts' pit bull. Watch out, he'll bite. But she'll rip your guts out with an arrow. Use caution.

**Leo Valdez vs. Bae Oh**

Fire-user and son of Hephaestus vs. evil Ekat leader. Yeesh.

**Luke Castellan vs. Mary-Todd Holt**

Camp traitor and son of Hermes against Eisenhower's wife. I got nothing.

**Rachel Elizabeth Dare vs. Ted Starling**

The new oracle versus a blindish Ekat triplet. I still got nothing.

**Clarisse La Rue vs. Ned Starling**

Cocky daughter of Ares versus Ted and Sinead's bro. Yippee skip.

**Bianca di Angelo vs. William McIntyre**

Hunter of Artemis and Nico's sister against a bald Madrigal lawyer. Fun…

**Silena Beauregard vs. Broderick Wizard**

Kronos spy against Jonah's dad/agent. I see the light at the end of the tunnel!

**Charles Beckendorf vs. Madison Holt**

Blacksmithery expert versus explosives expert. That's all, folks!

I'll update every few days if I get enough votes.


	2. 32 Pack Up

Well, the votes are in! Thanks to The Girl of the Moon, SilverSoulMoon, Sanity Optional, luciangurl06,Violet911, and RidertheBunny for voting, and here are the winners!

**Amy 6**

**Laurel 0**

Well, no surprise there.

**Dan 6**

**Clovis 0**

Again, totally expected.

**Ian 5**

**Mitchell 1**

Wow, I was right.

**Hamilton 4**

**Katie 2**

It looks like Hamilton out-muscled Katie. Haha, I laugh at my own joke.

**Nellie 6**

**Chris 0**

It's a victory for baby-sitters everywhere! Oops, I meant au pairs.

**Grace 4**

**Lee 2**

Age triumphs over archery here. Wow.

**Fiske 5**

**Malcolm 1**

Apparently, you guys like mysterious old guys over Athena dudes. Understandable.

**Jonah 2**

**Gleeson 4**

The first upset of the tourney! Gleeson eats Jonah's shoes!

**Natalie 3**

**Phoebe3**

**Tiebreaker guy says: Phoebe**

The tiebreaker guy is this guy I know who'll break all of the ties. Just so you know.

**Isabel 4**

**Jake 2**

The evil continues! Can nothing stop her?

**Irina 3**

**Will 3**

**Tiebreaker guy says: Irina**

Well, I'm sure you're expecting some kind of comment. And you're reading it.

**Saladin 4**

**Nyssa 2**

Kitty power! You guys seemed really enthusiastic about this one.

**Alistair 4**

**Drew 2**

Free burritos for everyone! (Warning-must pay shipping and handling)

**Sinead 1**

**Connor 5**

Well, at least one of them moves on…

**Eisenhower 3**

**Travis 3**

**Tiebreaker guy says: Travis**

Team Holt loses its leader, while Cabin Eleven keeps both of theirs!

**Reagan 5**

**Ethan 1**

Just a heads-up: Ethan's mom is the Goddess of Revenge. But I would've voted Reagan too.

**Percy 6**

**Ingrid 0**

Did you actually think Ingrid would get votes?

**Annabeth 5**

**Jose 1**

Now we know where Sanity Optional gets his name.

**Grover 5**

**Nikolai 0**

Saytrs. Can't live without them, can't live- STOP EATING THE COUCH!- with them.

**Jason 6**

**Kurt 0**

Flight wins over chess here.

**Piper 6**

**Professor Bardsley 0**

Piper apparently charm-spoke the votes outta y'all.

**Tyson 4**

**Shep 1**

Cyclops over surfer. Yay for my face not being smashed in!

**Nico 6**

**Vikram 0**

Leader of the dead over leader of the Lucians. Wait, WHAT?

**Chiron 4**

**Cora 2**

Looks like some of you overlooked Chiron's terrible taste in music and voted for him. Cora would not appreciate that.

**Thalia 6**

**Arnold 0**

It appears that the Hunter has calmed the savage beast.

**Leo 6**

**Bae 0**

Bae got burned! Literally.

**Luke 3**

**Mary-Todd 2**

No, I didn't overlook a vote. Someone didn't vote here.

**Rachel 4**

**Ted 2**

She probably knew she'd win before any of this started!

**Clarisse 3**

**Ned 2**

Same with Luke-Mary-Todd. That person didn't vote anymore after Rachel-Ted.

**William 2**

**Bianca 3**

Who likes old, bald people, anyway? It looks like two of you!

**Broderick 2**

**Silena 3**

AAAAANNNNDDD… Silena moves on.

**Beckendorf 5**

**Madison 0**

I'm surprised how many of you put Charles instead of Beckendorf.

And here's the new match-ups!

**Amy vs. Silena**

**Phoebe vs. Fiske**

**Saladin vs. Tyson**

**Alistair vs. Jason**

**Dan vs. Beckendorf**

**Isabel vs. Coach Hedge**

**Irina vs. Piper**

**Connor vs. Grover**

**Percy vs. Travis**

**Thalia vs. Nico**

**Rachel vs. Grace**

**Bianca vs. Hamilton**

**Annabeth vs. Reagan**

**Leo vs. Chiron**

**Luke vs. Nellie**

**Clarisse vs. Ian**

Current series standings:

39 Clues: 12 characters still in

Percy Jackson: 20 characters still in


	3. Sveet 16

It's time for Round Three! Thanks again to continuing voters The Girl of the Moon, RidertheBunny, Violet911, and luciangirl06, as well as new voters Lilac Ruing, xXAthena-MinervaXx, lovely1227! So, with no further ado, here are the results!

**Amy 7**

**Silena 0**

Oh, my! What a surprise!

**Phoebe1 **

**Fiske 5**

Underdog numero uno is gone! Three cheers for the Man in Black!

**Saladin 6 **

**Tyson 1**

You guys are racist against Cyclopses! Except for Athena.

**Alistair 2 **

**Jason 5**

Burrito guy is out. Peace!

**Dan 7 **

**Beckendorf 0**

Wait, WHAT? DAN WON! Cause I thought he would, just checking…

**Isabel 4 **

**Coach Hedge 3**

And there goes underdog number two! We really need a new one. But the night is young…

**Irina 2 **

**Piper 5**

The beauty queen continues, while Irina, uh, doesn't. _Smooth._

**Connor 5 **

**Grover 2**

Upset alert! Oh, those tricky Hermes kids…

**Percy 6 **

**Travis 1**

In the words of, well me, "Looks like the squirty flower is on the other lapel!"

**Thalia 3 **

**Nico 3**

**Tiebreaker guy says: Nico**

Yay for the tiebreaker guy! Actually, I was indifferent here.

**Rachel 2 **

**Grace 4**

Looks like age trumps Oracle-ness. She probably saw it coming.

**Bianca 2 **

**Hamilton 4**

The Hammer pounds the nail that is Bianca. SCOOORE!

**Annabeth 5 **

**Reagan 1**

Reagan Holt ducks out in Round 2, leaving the hopes of the Holts-and the Tomas branch- on the shoulders of Hamilton Holt.

**Leo 4 **

**Chiron 3**

You got burned, baby! So much for going old school.

**Luke 0 **

**Nellie 6**

See, that's what happens to traitors. All right, au pair! (I got it right that time!)

**Clarisse 2 **

**Ian 5**

Looks like Ian out-meaned Clarisse. At least I don't have to try to spell her name anymore.

And now for the new matchups:

**Amy vs. Fiske**

**Saladin vs. Jason**

**Dan vs. Isabel**

**Piper vs. Connor**

**Percy vs. Nico**

**Grace vs. Hamilton**

**Annabeth vs. Leo**

**Nellie vs. Ian**

And here are my predictions (if you care):

Amy, Saladin, Dan, Connor, Percy, Hamilton, Annabeth, Nellie

Current series standings:

39 Clues: 9 left

Percy Jackson: 7 left

Woah, 39 Clues took the lead! Not that I'm upset or anything.


	4. Another Eight Bite the Dust

**I guess I shoulda said it beforehand, but I don't own the 39 Clues or Percy Jackson, though I wish I did. I also don't own the Daytona 500, McDonald's, or Love Handel.**

Well, here comes round four! I think. Is it, Murray? Yes, it would appear that it is.

Thanks to Luciangirl06, The Girl of the Moon, Violet911, SilverSoulMoon, and RidertheBunny, who have voted all three times! You guys keep my heart pumping!

Another thanks to two-time voters Lilac Ruing and lovely1227! You guys keep my liver doing whatever your liver does!

A final thanks to new voters Thalicotacos, Lovely1123, Madrigal-in-training, and Purple Bookworm 1123. You guys don't do anything anatomically to me, but you're appreciated!

**Amy 11**

**Fiske0**

Fun Fact: Every voter on every ballot has voted for Amy. Only person who can say that.

**Saladin 10**

**Jason2**

Kitty power! Someone's earned their red snapper.

**Dan 10**

**Isabel 1**

Two words: cherry bombs. Two more: North Dakota.

**Piper 7**

**Connor 4**

Piper charm-speaks the votes out of enough of y'alll to win!

**Percy 5**

**Nico 6**

WHAAAAAAA? Error! Error! Does not compute! –brain explodes-

**Grace 2**

**Hamilton 9**

The Hammer pounds again! SilverSoulMoon actually said the Hammer on her ballot. Thanks, I thought everyone had forgotten that nickname.

**Annabeth 5**

**Leo6**

Well, since my brain already exploded, I guess we'll have to go with the liver this time. Sorry, two-time voters! –liver explodes-

**Nellie 6**

**Ian 5**

Well, as they say in England, "So long, mate!" Or is that Australia?

And just cause I know you've been wondering, I don't randomly choose matchups. I have a tournament tree.

Ok, here's the nu unes.

**Amy vs. Saladin**

**Dan vs. Piper**

**Nico vs. Hamilton**

**Leo vs. Nellie**

Series standings:

39 Clues: 5 (Amy, Dan, Nellie, Saladin, Hamilton)

Percy Jackson: 3 (Piper, Nico, Leo)


	5. Flinal Four

Batter up! AAANNNDDD… the pitcher throws round 5! Here it comes!

Thanks for all-round voters Luciangirl06, The Girl of the Moon, Violet911, SilverSoulMoon, and RidertheBunny. You guys hit a home run!

Three-time voters Lovely1227 and Lilac Ruing get a triple. Thanks!

Second-time voters Lovely1123 and Purple Bookworm 1123 hit a double. Thanks for coming back!

Raquel Cahill, TheJazzyDolphin, and BlackRoseBloomingAtMidnight hit a single. Welcome to voting, guys!

Everyone else on the site strikes out. COME VOTE!

Now, what was I supposed to be doing? Oh, right, scores!

**Amy 9**

**Saladin 3**

Here, kitty kitty kitty! Time for you to go bye-bye! Amy's perfect streak is spoiled! :'(

**Dan 10**

**Piper 2**

Nice try, Piper. The self-proclaimed ninja lord moves on to the Flinal Four!

**Nico 9**

**Hamilton3**

Sometimes muscle just doesn't cut it. Way to represent, dead dude!

**Leo 2**

**Nellie 10**

ROCK ON! Nellie moves on to the Flinal Four, earbuds blaring!

Orright, new matchups:

**Amy vs. Nico**

**Dan vs. Nellie**

Current standings: Do I really need to tell you?

Well, this'll be fun.


	6. Sibling Rivalry

**Disclaimer: I don't own 39 Clues, Percy Jackson, or Star Wars, but I do own the arena, and myself.**

Dan looked around the large arena. Only four people stood in the dusty, empty arena now, but at one time sixty-four had stood there. Sixty-four banners had hung on the walls, each bearing names of hopeful champions, but now four hung in the four corners with the names Dan Cahill, Amy Cahill, Nico di Angelo, and Nellie Gomez on them. Under his, Amy's, and Nellie's names, the Madrigal M was sewn, but under this kid Nico's was an ancient-looking helmet. Hanging from the ceiling were two more banners, one with a blue logo with the words, "The 39 Clues" on it, and another with old-style letters spelling out, "Camp Half-Blood". Below the 39 Clues banner was the number 3, and under Camp Half-Blood was a 1. They had both started out at 32, but had decreased at every elimination ceremony. The ceremonies occurred once every few days, but between them were fun, meeting people, and hanging out. Dan had become close friends with a kid named Connor, but he had lost to a girl named Piper back in Round Four. But Dan had avenged his new friend, beating her in Round Five. Now there was nothing to do, no one to hang out with, except his nerdy sister, an emo preteen, and Nellie. But Nellie was cool enough.

Nico looked up. The screen on the JumboTron was turning on, and their mysterious host appeared. He was a tall teenager, with his brown hair all messed up and the strange zit on his forehead. He wore an Aeropostale t-shirt. Just like normal. This guy, who called himself, "Swordcross", had been announcing the results of the competition they were all in. He owed him for giving him the one thing he couldn't get himself: a hug from his sister. **(Sorry if that seems a little OOC, but the idea was too good to not use) **Instead of the ghost of his sister, he arrived at the mysterious stadium to find her standing there, flesh-and-blood, talking to Phoebe. It was one of the best moments of his life. He visited her spirit in the Underworld all the time, but he couldn't feel or touch her. Even though she was knocked out in Round 2, it was still the best gift he had ever received.

But back to the present, Swordcross was talking now.

"Hey competitors and fans, welcome to Round 6! We'll be deciding the final two right here, right now! But first, some credits.

"Thanks, SilverSoulMoon, The Girl of the Moon, Violet911, luciangirl06, and RidertheBunny for remaining perfect in voting! If you guys vote this time, I'll have something for you.

"And let's not forget four-time voters Lilac Ruing and lovely1227. You guys rock, too!

"Purple Bookworm 1123 and Lovely1123 have voted three times! Give 'em a hand, folks!

"And, of course, let's not forget TheJazzyDolphin, BlackRoseBloomingAtMidnight and Raquel Cahill for voting twice! We wouldn't be able to have this without you!

"And here's some bios for our contestants, since we're down to four!

"She's a walking encyclopedia and future librarian, but she's got a secret: she's actually a Madrigal, trying to reunite the Cahill family! Give it up for Amy Cahill!"

Spotlights shined on the teenage girl, who was blushing.

"He wants to be a ninja lord when he grows up, he's an avid collector, and the youngest person ever granted Madrigal status! Let's hear it for Amy's younger brother, Dan Cahill!"

Dan was eating it up, waving his hands in the air and screaming.

Oh no, Nico thought. I'm next.

He ran into a small shadow, shadowtraveling to his room for during the tournament. Outside, he heard,

"His dad is the god of the dead, he was born in the forties but is only twelve, and can raise waves of skeletons to fight for him! You know who he is, it's diiiiiii Angelo!"

Of course, there was nothing for the lights to shine on. Looks like someone was embarrassed.

"Or not."

Nico smirked.

"And last but not least, it's your favorite babysitter-oops, au pair- who makes awesome waffles and likes strange food and strange music! She is also the first ever non-Cahill Madrigal! Scream if you like Nellie Gomez!"

And, of course, there was _lots _of screaming.

"Well, now here's the results!"

**Amy 8**

**Nico 4**

Amy couldn't believe it. She had been certain that she would be knocked out by one of those Camp Half-Blood people. But she had gotten the most votes of anyone, and it looked like now she would be facing her little brother or au pair.

As soon as the "four" escaped Swordcross's mouth, one of the people in stormtrooper outfits that did everything for them removed Nico's banner, and the Camp Half-Blood banner fell from the ceiling, onto Nico's shoulders. It strangely turned into a varsity jacket with the Camp Half-Blood logo on the pocket and a 1 on the back. It was jet black, Nico's favorite color.

**Dan 11**

**Nellie 1**

"Ok, that's okay. Good luck, kiddos!" And Nellie popped in her earbuds and watched her banner be taken down.

And Nico and Nellie walked out, Nico thinking, _Well, this was fun, _and Nellie dancing around to some song on her iPod.

Amy and Dan Cahill had always been able to know what the other was thinking. And now they were both thinking the same thing. _You're going down._

**If you liked the opening, I might make a chapter just of memories from it from various characters. If I get at least 10 people to add the word Flashback to their ballot, I will make it. Also, give me ideas for interseries meetings, or meetings between people who never met.**

**Ok, enough said. Swordcross is out. Peace!**


	7. The Winner By Far

Hey, hey, welcome to the FINAL round of Cahills vs Demigods! Yes, I'm sad too. :'( BUT I will be hosting possibly another! Review this chapter with the word KANE and if enough do this, in May (after I finish the Throne of Fire) prepare for CAHILLS VS MAGICIANS! 39 Clues and Kane Chronicles! Yay!

Enough said, now on to our awards.

In the voter category:

**MOST AWESOME VOTERS AWARDS**

And the award goes to… SilverSoulMoon, The Girl of the Moon, Luciangirl06, Violet911, and RidertheBunny! These guys voted _every time!_ Give them a round of applause! And you guys can post this on your profile page!

This user was declared Awesome by Swordcross in Cahills vs Demigods!

**BEST REVIEW WRITER AWARD  
**And the award goes to… SilverSoulMoon! Seriously, check out her reviews! Story-like.

And the contestant category:

**LEAST LIKELY TO SUCCEED AWARD  
**Cousin Ingrid! She got beat by the most vote-getter so far.

**UNDERDOG** **AWARD**

CONNOR STOLL! Made it to the third round.

**COME ON! AWARD**

Jonah Wizard! Out in first round, not even a tie.

**PJO PWNAGE AWARD**

Nico di Angelo! Need I say more?

**ULTIMATE CHAMPION AWARD**

You've all been waiting for it, here's the final, final, _final, _results for all eternity!

**Dan 10**

**Amy 16**

Well, it would appear Amy has won. Whoop-dee-do. Yea, to quote a famous bunny, THAT'S ALL FOLKS!

Oh, yeah, I forgot, Memories comin' soon.


End file.
